


当莫关山穿越到ABO世界

by Islabelle



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabelle/pseuds/Islabelle
Relationships: 莫关山/贺天
Kudos: 22





	当莫关山穿越到ABO世界

一场大酒，喝的莫关山是迷迷糊糊，要不是贺天来接走了他，他可能连第二天晚上在哪里醒来都不知道。可被贺天接走，也难免第二天早上醒来被一顿训。

莫关山被贺天带回了家，重重的摔在了贺天的大床上。莫关山倒是没什么太大的反应，在床上动了动，找了个舒服的姿势，继续睡下去。

看着床上人毫无防备的样子，贺天真是气不打一处可来。俯下身，在毫无意识的人耳边说了一句。

“是不是我今晚办了你，你也什么都不知道？”

说完，便将唇凑到那人嘴边，眼看着快要亲上去了，那人好像察觉到了什么似的，在床上扭了扭。

夜色从巨大的落地窗映射进来，照在莫关山的脸上，照在他紧锁的眉头上。看着莫关山连睡熟都紧皱的眉头，贺天的动作停了。贺天强压下去自己对无意识人的情欲，不想让自己成为让这眉头更加紧皱的原因。

贺天伸出两个手指放在了莫关山的眉间，轻轻舒展开他的眉头，并俯身在两指间轻柔地落下一个吻。

「我可爱的小莫仔，早点开窍吧。」

—

莫关山的眉毛轻轻抖动，预示着它的主人马上就要醒来了。

莫关山意识微微清醒，鼻子里充满了浓郁的酒味，这才想起来自己昨天晚上喝的酩酊大醉的事。心里暗暗地骂着昨晚给他灌酒的的那几个小子，缓缓地睁开眼睛，一张大脸映入眼帘。

「卧槽！贺天！」

受了惊吓的莫关山下意识向后退去，却发现自己被一个怀抱紧紧的箍住了。

“贺狗鸡，你他妈撒手。”边说还边无济于事地挣扎着。

贺天没睁眼，将试图挣脱怀抱的莫关山抓回来，紧紧的搂在怀里，把头埋在莫关山的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口属于莫关山的气息，懒洋洋地答道：“老婆，我们不是说好了，以后你要叫我老公的嘛？”

“谁他妈……”

莫关山话说到一半忽然停住，他发现气氛变得不对了起来。贺天的眼神变得吓人，扣在莫关山腰上的手也更加使劲。最让莫关山不理解的是空气中酒精的味道也变得强烈了起来。闻着这浓郁的酒味，莫关山的身体不知为何一点也使不上力气，面色潮红，连呼吸也急促了几分。这时莫关山才发现，自己的下身正大量的流着液体，已经透过了衣服，湿了一小块床单，好像是失禁了般。

“贺天，我……我怎么了？”

突如其来的身体异常让莫关山感到恐惧，用透着慌张的声音向贺天求助。可是莫关山不知道，贺天就是造成他这样的罪魁祸首。莫关山更不知道，比起信息素，这副身躯对贺天来说才是更好媚药。

“小莫仔，别怕，应该是我的信息素诱导你的发情期提前了。我这就帮你解决。”嘴上说着，手上也不闲着的扒着莫关山的裤子。

听了贺天的解释，莫关山更摸不着头脑，只是隐约觉得他要是现在不逃，就死定了。害怕的莫关山下意识的向后退去。可谁知道，贺天正拽着他的裤子，莫关山往后一退，整条裤子就被贺天拽下来了。看起来就好像是他故意配合一般。

看着手里的裤子，贺天轻笑道：“宝贝，这么等不及的么？”

说完就伸手去拽莫关山的脚腕，把他拽到身前，俯身深深的吻了莫关山。

房间里很静，仿佛只能听见两人亲吻的声音。莫关山的脑子乱乱的，当贺天亲上来那一刻，空气中酒味浓郁到仿佛他一呼吸就会醉。也是在这个时候，他才发现酒味并不是来自自己，而是来自贺天，可是贺天的样子也不像是喝醉的样子。不过有一点，沉浸在贺天充满酒气的亲吻里，真的很舒服，很令人沉醉，让人不想结束。

缠绵半饷，两人的唇才慢慢分开，拉出一根银丝。莫关山好似是没有亲够，仰了仰头，将已经略微红肿唇往贺天那里送。坏心眼的贺天倒是没有接，一侧头在莫关山的颈窝落下亲吻。轻车熟路地一点点向下亲吻，一直亲到莫关山的下面，隔着内裤给了小莫关山一个吻。一只手和嘴一起开始隔着内裤蹂躏着莫关山的性器，另一只手向着身后湿漉的地方探去，也只是隔着一层布料打着圈的抚摸。

隔靴搔痒，不仅没解决问题，还让omega的躯体更加难受。

“妈的…贺天，你能不能痛快点？”

闷头努力讨好莫关山下身的贺天，动作一停，抬眼对上莫关山。眼神把沉浸在身体异样状况的莫关山惊到了，那明明就是野兽看猎物的眼神。不过短的很，短到让他怀疑是不是自己看错了。

“慢慢来你才不会受伤。”

说罢，双手拽着莫关山的腰往上拉，莫关山的屁股抵在贺天的身上，腰和床产生距离弯成一个好看弧线。忽然被移动莫关山忍不住轻声惊叫，这下贺天终于把莫关山的内裤脱了下来。后面的小穴已经湿的一塌糊涂，莫关山不知道为什么会这样，只是隐约感觉到那里好像再渴望着什么。只有贺天身上酒味的

他渴望着，又害怕着。看了眼贺天，扶着床在贺天的身上坐起，搂着贺天给了他一个吻。闻着浓郁的酒香，莫关山好像是沉醉了一般，可能只要是贺天，他就没什么好怕的吧。

身上人这么积极，让贺天很是开心。一边配合着亲吻，一边将人慢慢放倒回床上，手指伸向心心念念的地方。

“嗯…”

一根根手指探入密处，引得莫关山身子一颤，后面羞以启齿的地方传来陌生的感觉，他却莫名感到了一股麻麻的舒爽感，齿间不经意漏出了声音。

omega的身体好似天生就是用来做这种事情的，手指搅动没两下，那入口处就已经变得柔软了，还一收一收的仿佛是在说着欢迎光临。贺天抽出手指，将早已坚硬的性器抵在了穴口，接着omega分泌的液体就这样送了进去，一下子贯穿到底。

疼痛与快感并存，平时要强的小辣椒不受控制地流下了泪水，嗓子里也飘出诱人的呻吟。如是美色当前，贺天的下面也不由自主的打了几分，也加快了耕耘的速度。陌生的感觉充斥着莫关山的身体，对于这样的突然进攻，他更是招架不住。双手握拳向着在自己身上肆虐的人砸去，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的不停歇。

“贺…狗鸡啊，你他妈……混蛋呀，啊啊啊……慢慢…慢一点。”

手上是没有力气的，锤在身上的感觉好像是在锤棉花，骂声被一点点撞碎，还带着隐约的哭腔，就像是在撒娇。真是让人忍不住再欺负他几分，于是贺天就在经过某点时假装不经意的假装不经意的加重了力气。如是几次，莫关山的性器便缴了械，吐出了白浊。

贺天坏心眼的伏在莫关山的耳边说：“宝贝儿，你看你都被我操射了。”

莫关山刚想反驳些什么，就忽然间被人翻了个身，趴在了床上。他看不见贺天的表情，只能听见熟悉的声音从耳畔传来。

“莫哥，都已经这么舒服了，能不能让我也舒服舒服。”

明明是请求的话语，却让人无法拒绝。莫关山向后转了头，给声音的来源处了一个轻吻仿佛是答应了。

得到了回应的贺天动作更加肆无忌惮了起来，一遍遍的重复着相似的动作，却获得着不同的快感，直到莫关山精疲力竭，沉沉睡去。

贺天看着莫关山后颈上早已结痂的标记，轻轻烙下一吻。

“我爱你，我的莫关山。”

-

宿醉初醒莫关山的头晕晕的，但是记忆和感官却是那么的清晰。

是真实的还是虚假的，我也说不清。


End file.
